Nezvyčajný duet Hobbita a Satana
by Stixie.Pixie
Summary: Santana a Rachel nemajú zo svojej domácej úlohy radosť, až kým nezistia že to vlastne nie je až taký zlý nápad.


Bežný deň v Glee clube.Študenti čakali na pána Schueho a v triede to šumelo veselými hlasmi. Santana sedela na svojej nepohodlnej plastovej stoličke a sledovala ako si ostatné páry nadšene hrkútajú. Brittany sa na niečom smiala aj s tým otravným kolieskom Artiem, Tina a Mike mali jednu zo svojich bezslovných konverzácií, a Quinn a jej Ken tiež niečo preberali. Puck sa stále snažil nadviazať reč s Lauren, ktorej sa Santana po tom incidente snažila všemožne vyhýbať. Ani Pucksaurus jej nestojí za to aby si ju znovu podala hlavná wrestlerka na Mc´Kinley High. To ale znamená , že Santana Lopez je po dlhom čase znovu single, a to jej hlavne v prítomnosti toľkých párov prekážalo. Veď aj ten hlasný hobbit Berryová a jej blbý Frankeinstein Hudson spolu chodia. V tom vošiel do učebne Schue v jednej z jeho najohavnejších viest a táral chvíľku bez toho aby ho Santana vnímala. Pozornosť ale zbystrila až keď položil na piáno klobúk.

Hádam len nejde...

"Takže, každý príde a vyberie si meno svojho partnera na duety. Žiadne podvádzanie, jasné? Spolu nacvičia pieseň ktorú nám predvedú budúci týždeň. Takže poďme na to!" hovoril zo svojim zvyčajným nadšenám nadopovaného škrečka.

Santana s tým nebola spokojná. Vôbec. Milý pán učiteľ asi ešte nevie čo je to Lima Heighst. Pretože je dosť možné, že čoskoro to zistí.

Všetci členovia glee clubu po jednom chodili a brali si mená. Finn dostal Mikea, Tina vytiahla Sama a Puck dostal Quinn.

"Ale nechceme dalšiu malú jaštericu, jasné?" nezabudla uštipačne Santana poznamenať keď si Quinn sadala znovu na miesto.

" To zrejme ani tvoji rodičia nechceli, a majú ju" odsekla Q a skôr ako sa stihla zvrhnúť hádka ich pán Schue zastavil.

"No tak, žiadne hádky. Teraz ty Rachel." Santana sledovala ako hobbit zo svojím zvyčajným širokým úsmevom vstal zo stoličky a v modrých námorníckych šatočkách a červených podkolienkach vyrazil k piánu. Pomyslela si , že keby má 5 rokov, tak určite vyzerá rozkošne. Potom ju napadlo že vyzerá rozkošne aj tak, ale tú myšlienku Santana rýchlo zatlačila do úzadia.

Rachel strčila ruku do klobúku a vytiahla papierik. Keď ho drobnými rúčkami rozložila úsmev jej zmrzol na perách.

"Santana" oznámila potichu do triedy.

"Ja s nou nič robiť nebudem!" vyhŕklo zo Santany a skôr ako stihla vychrliť množstvo španielskych nadávok, ju tentoraz zastavil Finn.

"Ja si to s tebou rád vymením!" povedal a hodil jeden z jeho najodpudivejších zamilovaných úsmevov ktorý mu Rachel hneď opätovala. Santana mala pocit že ochvíľu hodí tyčku.

"Pravidlá su pravidlá" oznámila Q.

"Presne, ste spolu už nič nenarobíte. Môžem ísť teraz ja?" ozvala sa Mercedes. Santana musela prijať porážku a ignorovala Rachel keď si sadala naspäť na svoje miesto pri Frankeinsteinovi.

Hodina sa pomaly skončila a študenti mohli ísť domov. Ešte predtým ako spolu začali Britt a Koliesko randiť, Santana zvykla chodiť domov aj z jej najlepšou kamarátkou. Teraz ale Britt dala prednosť jemu, a tak sa Santana vybrala domov sama. Sledovala ako všetci ostatní s úsmevami vybiehajú zo školy , väčšinou v pároch. Santana chcela tak ako vždy ešte naposledy vyhľadať Rachel pohľadom, tak ako to často robievala keď zrazu stuhla prekvapením.

"Hľadala si ma?" zastala si diva pred ňu.

"Nie nehľadala. Nevyhľadávam katastrofy v podobe zle oblečených hobbitov, ako vidíš, nájdu si ťa aj sami " odvetila Santana v šoku. Otočila sa a chcela pokračovať v ceste, keď sa pred ňu bruneta postavila ešte raz.

"Pozri, Santana, v profesionálnej kariére musíš občas pracovať aj s ľudmi ktorý ti za to nestoja. Samozrejme , v tvojom prípade ti to je na nič, pretože žiadnu kariéru okrem tyče zrejme neplánuješ, ale pre môj osobný vývoj je táto skúsenosť dôležitá. A okrem toho, ako vidíš inú možnosť okrem spolupráce nemáš. Preto navrhujem aby si ku mne zajtra po tom ako sa skončí Glee zašla, a môžme si nacvičiť pieseň podľa môjho výberu .Tu máš adresu" povedala Rachel a strčila čiernovláske do ruky papierik. Santana vlastne ani nevnímala čo Rachel celý čas rozprávala , pretože sa zasekla na tom, ako úžasne znelo jej meno keď ho vyslovila Rachel. Odlorovala lístok a našla tam pod adresou krasopisne napísanú malú poznámku : "Zajtra o 18:00. Nemeškaj. Rachel." Santana sa chvíľku usmievala na malú zlatú hviezdu nalepenú pod speváčkiným menom a potom sa zasmiala sama pre seba.

"Samozrejme že viem kde bývaš" pomyslela si " veď to som bola ja kto ti dom obhadzoval vajíčkami."


End file.
